poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One night/"Do I Miss You"
Here's how the opening scene goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. film starts out with the 20th Century Fox logo, side with the Paramount logo, the DreamWorks (with Sharon as the fishing boy) and Hasbro logo with the "Avatar: The Last Airbender opening theme" playing in the background Sharon: (narrating) My name is Sharon. I am the daughter of the Princess of Equestria, known as Celestia. And the daughter of the prince. Barret Barricade, but he died when I was young. Though he visits me in spirit, I still miss him. Till now. now come to Canterlot castle at night and the title fades into view and the camera pans over to a balcony where we see Sharon looking out in the star Sharon: There you are, you are one beautiful plantary nebula. turns her telescope to another part of the sky but it shows stars forming in the shape of Barret sighs Oh Father, I wish you here. tears streams down Celestia is walking down the hall when she looks into Sharon's room and notices Sharon looking glum on the balcony Princess Celestia: What's wrong, Sharon? Sharon: sniffs I just really miss father. her Princess Celestia: her wings around Sharon I miss him too. Sharon: weeps Yeah did he have to leave us? Why? her face in Celestia's chest Princess Celestia: Sharon with her wings Shhh... Shhh... It's alright. Sharon: tears in her eyes I wish Father could return. Sunlight: I wanna see him. Princess Celestia: You should be getting some sleep. It's late. Sharon: Okay, mother. Sunlight: Aww, can't I stay up a little longer? Princess Celestia: You're younger than Sharon, Sunlight. Sunlight: But Mom.. Princess Celestia: Don't "but" me young lady. Come on, off to bed. Sunlight: Yes, mom. to her bedrooom Princess Celestia: Good night, Sharon. Sharon: You too. Sharon hops in her bed and falls alseep as Celestia kisses her on the cheek and leaves Sharon: (in her mind) I really wish Father was here with us now. (later that night as Sharon was asleep, Barret then walks up to her bed] Barret: Sharon. Sharon. Wake up. Sharon: up Father? Barret: It's me, sweetheart. Sharon: Father! him Are you really here or is this just a dream? Barret: Sadly, it's only a dream. Sharon: Oh, Father, I wish you were still with us now. I... I don't really think I can become a princess without your guidance. Barret: Don't say that, Sharon., You're strong Sharon, you always were. then steps out of her bed and stands next Barret Sharon: Father, I assume you know about Great Grandfa... Barret: Yes, Lunarlight told me everything. He told me how that pyscho rooster came in and tried to kill Yuna with her own Dragon. Sharon: I'm worried, Father. What if he comes back? I don't know if I can face him. Barret: Don't say such nonsense, Sharon. You're strong Sharon. You can beat that crazy rooster if you tried really hard and believed in yourself. hug again but then after a small bit Barret is now standing at the door Sharon: Father, don't leave. Barret: Don't worry, sweet thing. You will be seeing more of me soon later on. her room Sharon: Father, don't go! out door and sees him walking down the hall FATHER!!! after him and then turns the corner and burst out the doors but finds herself on an unfimilar place and the castle hallway has disappeared. then steps forward and watches herself and the others doing something then, Suddenly gunfire is heard then appears Ernie with his lightsaber and Darksaber drawn Ernie: 'NOW, YOU WILL ALL DIE!!! ' in reality Sharon: awakes (gasps) Oh my, what a dream. Oh father, I hope we can bring you back. she goes out and a musical number plays Sharon: Do I miss you? Count the stars Multiply by ten Of course I do More than now and then I could paint a rainbow Shine the sky Set the stars in space Faster than explain How much I miss your face Watch the moon Someday soon He will start to smile When I say "I'll see you In a while But 'til then I miss you Dry my tears Hide my fears away Until that happy day To the rainbow's end Is where I would go, my friend I do miss you so (she then looks up at the Moon as she begins to remember her childhood) Sharon: laughing Barret: Sharon, where are you? Sharon: giggles Barret: Sharon. when Sharon peaks out something pulls her out Princess Celestia: There you are! Sharon: Mother! Barret: Got you! 3 then laugh, and tickle her Sharon: laughing Uncle, uncle! Princess Celestia: up with her wings You're getting tired. Sharon: yawing Barret: chuckles nuzzles on Celestia's wings and sleeps Princess Celestia: Beautiful Sharon. her to the present, Sharon goes back to bed then comes in through the window and hops Sharon's bed and falls asleep as well. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes